R Rating earned
by JC HOYT
Summary: Just a little Hannah/Jacob Smut. Warning: Adult content. Rated M


**I dont own Crazy, Stupid, Love**

Hannah woke up and found Jacob already awake, watching her sleep on his chest. He smiled sweetly at her, letting her know he was happy she was there.

She smiled back at him. "So PG-13" she said.

"Is that so bad?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Well no I guess but I was going for an R rating though" she frowned.

"Well I was thinking about a shower if you'd like to join me, we could reassess the content" he said invitingly.

"Okay" she said, a little more shyly than she would have liked. Damnit. She wanted to seem confident and bold but she just kept getting flustered around him. Probably due to his ridiculous hotness she thought.

"Holy crap it's amazing in here" she said taking in his expansive bathroom.

He grinned "I'm just going to brush my teeth, I've got a spare toothbrush if you want"

"I'm sure you do" she smirked.

He looked at her, feeling insulted.

She realized quickly "Oh god, Sorry that was rude, I didn't mean to be. Shit. I'm sorry I'm nervous again" she explained feeling stupid.

He nodded, acknowledging that it was okay and proceeded to brush his teeth in silence. She did too.

"What would make you not nervous?" he asked when they were finished. "So you aren't mean to me" he added, joking.

She instantly felt comfortable again, she laughed and put her hands on his hips, leaning up to kiss him. They kissed slowly and softly, she ran her hand through the back of his hair. With the other hand she ran her hand across the front of his pants. He was initially shocked at the contact and jumped a little. She smiled against his lips, pleased with herself for surprising him.

He decided to up the ante and leaned down, reaching for the hem of her slip, pulling it over her head. She undid his pants and slid her hand inside, caressing him.

He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them gently through her bra. They kissed passionately, like they couldn't get enough of each other.

She pushed his pants off his hips and he undid her bra, tossing it to the floor. He pulled her body to his, feeling her bare breasts on his chest as they kissed deeply.

He slid her panties down, pulling his own pants down with them as he knelt on the floor, removing both their last articles of clothing.

He took her left leg and raised it to rest on his right shoulder and starting licking her. She moaned loudly and grabbed at his shoulders as his tongue explored her. "Oh God Jacob!" she groaned as he brought her to her first orgasm remarkably quickly. "Fuck you're good at that" she smiled appreciatively.

He gently brought her leg back down and turned on the shower. He resumed kissing her and moved them into the shower. They kissed deeply as the warm water washed over their bodies. He picked her up under her butt and pushed her back against the shower wall, her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. They both groaned as he thrust inside her, filling her with his erection.

He dropped his face to her neck, tenderly licking and kissing her soft skin as he slid in and out of her slowly. She clung to his body, breathless, caught up in passion. He let her down slowly, she looked at him, confused as to why he was stopping.

"I want to take you to bed" he said huskily, kissing her.

"Good idea" she grinned.

He turned the water off and got them both towels to dry off. He grabbed her swiftly and hoisted her up in his arms, her legs around him, and carried her to the bedroom. She loved how strong he was and how easily he carried her around.

They kissed deeply as he laid her gently on the bed and crawled on top of her. He allowed his body to lay flat on the bed right against hers, enjoying the feeling of closeness it brought him. He had his arms under her back holding her so close. They spent a while just kissing, he usually didn't allow this much intimacy but she was different and he knew it. He kissed a path down her throat to her chest. He gently licked her nipples, she ran her hands through his hair, holding him close.

He returned to her lips and kissed her passionately as he found his way inside of her again.

"Fuck" she cried out gripping his back. He settled into a slow and deep rhythm.

"You feel amazing" he said softly, gazing into her beautiful eyes,

"You. Are. Amazing" she told him, panting out the words, impressed with his bedroom skills. He hadn't been kidding when he had told her he was a total Tomcat in the sack. She giggled at the memory. He looked at her quizzically but didn't have time to inquire what was amusing her. She arched her back and moaned, he knew she was close again so he sped up his thrusts and ground against her.

She came again, screaming his name. He pulled out and rolled over, allowing her to climb on top of him. She slid down onto him and rocked against him, holding his arms over his head, taking control.

"You're really beautiful" he smiled tenderly at her.

"You are ridiculously hot and stupid good in bed" she told him.

He couldn't help but laugh. That's what he enjoyed most about her, their back and forth banter. She knew how to make him laugh and keep him interested which he hadn't known was possible. Boy am I in trouble he thought.

He groaned and bit his lip and she knew he was ready. She released her grasp on his arms to let him take control back and he grabbed her waist, pulling her down against him, meeting his thrusts.

He grunted and quickened his thrusts. She grabbed at his hard chest. She came again with a scream, her muscles tightening around him. That pushed him over the edge. He groaned "Fuuuuuuuck Hannah" as he let go.

"You just did" she grinned playfully and rolled off of him. He chuckled at her silliness. She laid next to him, he lifted her arm so that she would lay on his chest. She cuddled up to him and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"They laid in each others arms, catching their breath and enjoying the closeness.

She looked at him and saw he was staring up at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" she asked "Best way to get me out of here?" she teased.

He smiled at her "I was just thinking I'm glad for whatever happened to you last night that brought you to me and that's messed up" he laughed, knowing whatever had happened she hadn't been happy about. She laughed with him.

"What was it anyway?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes and smiled "The best thing ever" she said, truly grateful for the turn of events.


End file.
